Core Ideals
by Lspaceship
Summary: When you are asked to change, why should you? When a duelist's deck is unconventional, he must ask himself if he should change or not.


Two boys are walking through the streets of Miami City, under the shadow of the LDS building. One of them was pudgy, with a green jacket, white pants, and scraggly brown hair, with a green and white Duel Disk on his arm, while the other was short, with an orange and white jacket covering a blue tee-shirt, having a pair of blue shorts, while a red Duel Disk was on his arm.

"You really need a new deck, Zane. I've made a couple of simulations you can create a deck around. How about I show you what I have?" The shorter one says, passing his Duel Disk to the other boy, Zane.

"Fine, Alex, but I don't think I'm going to give up my entire deck just because you had some late-night inspiration." The shorter boy says, taking hold of his friend's Duel Disk and hitting the play button on it.

The simulation boots up, showing two boys stand in a blank Action Field, similar to Cross-Over, but without the platforms. Each have a single Action Card, and full hands.

"I summon Red-Eyes B. Chick in attack mode!" The first young man calls out, his red Duel Disk emitting a gray blade. He slaps the card on the disk, and a litle dragon chickling appears in front of him. "But he's not going to stick around, as I banish him to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" A red dragon appears from the little chick, letting out a roar. "Now, by revealing a 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' from my hand, I can Special Summon Blue-Eyes Alternate Dragon! Since he is on the field, he is treated as 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' and a Normal monster." A dragon looking exactly like the fabled Blue-Eyes appears. "Now, I summon the Blue-Eyes I revealed by the effect of Darkness Metal!" The boy grins, knowing the pieces were set for his final move. "Now, since I have two level 8 Normal monsters on the field, I build the Overlay Network with Blue-Eyes White and Alternate!" The galaxy spiral that appears when an XYZ summon occurs appears in front of the boy. The two dragons fade into white blurs, and are transported into the spiral, which then emits a bright light. "Reckless dragon, formed by the greatest powers, descend now and call upon a new era! XYZ summon! Rank 8, Thunder End Dragon!" A sparkling dragon surrounded in electricity appears, two white Overlay Units surrounding him.

"With this, I end my turn!" The young man says, proud that he had summoned his ace monster on the first turn.

"First, I activate the Action Spell: Field Call!" Inserting the Action Card into his Duel Disk, a card juts out from his Deck. "With this card, I can add one Field Spell card from my deck to my hand!"

The simulated Zane smiles, and takes the card that ejected from his deck. "I activate the Field Spell Zombie World, and change the Action Field!" Inserting the card into his black Duel Disk, the field around the two boys shift. A dark mist falls over the stadium, as the ground turns to darkened grass. The hands of rotting corpses burst from the ground, and cards fall from the sky. "When this field is active, all monsters become Zombie type in addition to it's normal typing!" When this was declared, both the Darkness Metal Dragon and Thunder End Dragon start to decay, wings ripping, and the skin rotting away.

"Now the stage is all set!" Zane yells, running forward. "First, I summon Paladin of the Cursed Dragon!" He says, slamming a card onto the red blade that protrudes from his Disk. A white dragon appears from the ground, being rode by a zombie knight. Zane grabs an Action Card from a zombie's hand. "I activate the Action Spell, Double Zombie Summon! I can Tribute a Zombie-type monster on my side of the Field, and summon a Zombie-type monster in it's place! I tribute Paladin of Cursed Dragon to Tribute Summon Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon!" Zane runs forward, scanning the area for an Action card. 'There!' He thinks, plucking it up. "I attack Thunder End Dragon with my Red-Eyes!" The zombified dragon growls, before blowing a fetid breath at the decaying white Dragon. "At the time of the attack, I activate the Action Spell Fire Crystal!"

"I've seen enough." The real Zane says, turning off the Duel Disk. The simulation fades away, and the Duel Disk was handed back to it's owner.

"Alex, that deck only works if a specific Action Field is online. My current deck works on any field, and isn't constricted by chance."

"That isn't completely true, Zane. Your entire deck only works if you have a spell in your hand. Otherwise your cards are basically useless." Alex points out.

"Well, I can get that card in my hand through multiple ways. How about I show you what I'm talking about?"

"You want to duel me? Sure, I'll take you on. When do you want to do it?" The chubbier of the two duelists asks.

"How about now?" His friend said with a smile.


End file.
